Cookin' With Romeo
Cookin' With Romeo & Juliet is the eighth episode of Season 2 and the 28th episode of the series overall. Plot The episode starts when London meets Todd St. Mark in Bayside High School, also their story is similar as Shakespeare's Story, Romeo and Juliet, Ilsa doesn't want to see Todd in Bayside Valley, because Mr. Tipton hates Mr. St. Mark. Meanwhile Bridget & Kerry becomes a success at baking cookies, only to find himself being exploited for money by Stewie when he signs him up to bake them at the Masquerade Ball. Characters * London Tipton * Todd St. Mark * Cate Hennessy * Emperor Hirohito * Ilsa Schicklgrubermeiger * Kate Sanders * Hayley Smith * Bridget Hennessy * Kerry Hennessy * Stewie Griffin * Francine Smith Quotes *'Ilsa:' My married name is Ilsa Shickelgrubermeiger-von Helsing der Keppelugerhofer. **'Cate:' You're kidding. **'Hayley:' That must take you forever to write on your underwear! **'Ilsa:' I have a stamp. *'London:' Todd! **'Todd:' London! **'Emperor Hirohito:' London! **'Ilsa:' Todd! **'Kate:' (raises her hand) Kate! *'llsa:' Well, it seems that he heard you have a problem with kakerlaks. That's German for cockroaches! (stomps feet) **'Emperor Hirohito:' Well, he must have heard that lie from the head kakerlak herself! *'Todd:' Kate, thank you so much for setting this up for us. And in return, when I become a dentist, I'll fix that overbite. **'Kate:' (covers her mouth) Some people think it's... cute. *'Francine:' My doctor says I should stay away from chocolate... and really younger men. *'London:' Ooh! Tell me how to say I love you in "Shakespeare" talk! **'Kate:' Ahem! My bounty is as boundless as the sea. My love as deep. **'London:' Got it. (to Todd) I love you too, sweet cheeks! **'Kate:' Nice rewrite. *'Kate:' Well, you know what Shakespeare said? "The course of true love never did run smooth." **'London:' Huh? **'Kate:' Love stinks. **'London:' Oh, I know! *'London:' I guess you're gonna lock me in my room now, huh? **'Emperor Hirohito:' I'm sure that's what your father would want. **'London:' Good. If I can't see Todd, I will spend the rest of my life in my room. **'Emperor Hirohito:' Do you really like this guy, don't you? **'London:' I would love him even if he were poor. **'Emperor Hirohito:' Really? **'London:' (thinks for a second) yes. *'Stewie:' I'm sorry I worked you like a pack mule. I was just thinking of the money.... lots and lots of money, bagloads of money— **'Cate:' Stewie! **'Stewie:' Fine! Sorry. **'Kerry:' It's okay if you wanted to make money off our cookies. **'Bridget:' but We just need time to make them just right... and 75% of the profits. **'Stewie:' 40! **'Bridget:' 50! **'Stewie:' Done. **'Bridget, Kerry and Stewie:' (do a shake) **'Cate:' Yeah, but I get 10% of both of your cuts. **'Bridget:' Done. **'Bridget, Kerry and Stewie:' (spit on their hands to do a spit shake with Cate) **'Cate:' ...It's not worth it. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Bridget Category:Episodes focusing on Stewie Category:Episodes focusing on Kerry